Akio Kusaka
Akio Kusaka (草冠 昭雄, Kusaka Akio Lit; Grass Crown, Bright Hero) is an S-Class wizard and a member of the Kusaka Clan. Akio is the youngest son of Seijirō and Yoriko Kusaka, as well as being the youngest brother of Shōjirō, Ryou, Shigure, and Naomi Kusaka. Appearance Akio is a young wizard with black hair and red eyes, a trait the he shared with his two older brothers, Shōjirō Kusaka and Ryou Kusaka, and has dark bags under his eyes. Akio is the tallest of his immediate family, being taller then even his father. Akio is often seen wearing many different types of t-shirts, striped, multi colored, solid colors, but doesn't have any preferred clothes, with the most prominent shirt he is seen wearing being a pink t-shirt with a black lightning bold going halfway down the shirt starting at the collar, as well as wearing normal black jeans or something similar to that. Akio's most prominent feature, other than the dark bags under his eyes are his sharp, pointed teeth, which are akin to that of a vampire or other fanged creature. Akio is also often times seen wearing a black, blue tinted leather jacket. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance, Durability, and Pain Tolerance: Assorted Attributes Magical Abilities Vast Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make an S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully-fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is the name of a magic skill originally created by the Kusaka Clan generations ago, and one that has only been to taught to a very tight knit group of individuals outside of the family. This magic skill allows the user to exert their magical power and compress it, hardening it to form a diamond-esque substance from their raw magical power. This ability allows its user to generate the diamond material for a verity of purposes, most notably defensive ones, but has shown that users of great enough skill and with sufficient magical capacity are capable of turning this originally defensive magic skill into an offensive one, as its modern official designation is as an Offensive/Defensive-Type (攻性防御型, Kōsei Bōgyo-gata). Ethereal Body Subordination Magic Ethereal Body Subordination Magic (幽体隷属魔法, Yuutai Reizoku Mahō) is a Caster-type Lost Magic that allows the user to have considerable control over various spiritual bodies i.e. spirits, wraiths, and ghost-like entities; it's considered to be a form of the Black Arts, specifically Necromancy. It was created around the same time as one of its sister magics, Demon Subordination Magic; it was a way to enslave those who are not of the physical plane. It was also used on those who would fight using spirits as their main offensive. It's possible to control and bend an army of these spiritual entities to the user's whim. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. Darkness-Make Darkness-Make ( , Dākunesu Meiku lit. Darkness Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Darkness Magic of the Molding Magic brand; as the name may or may not suggest, Darkness-Make involves the creation of objects involving the element known as darkness, which is the polar opposite to brightness, the result of the condition of a very small amount or even an absence of visible light; beings are incapable of distinguishing colours in conditions of either high brightness or darkness, and in conditions of insufficient light, perception is achromatic and ultimately, black; not only this, Darkness-Make encompasses shadows, which is a space where light from a light source is blocked by an opaque object, occupying all of the three-dimensional volume behind an object with light in front of it. Like most other forms of Molding Magic, Darkness-Make is something of an oddball amongst the various other forms of Elemental Magic and their subspecies, as while more often than not, Darkness-Make lacks sheer power, it more than makes up for it in the incredible amount of options at hand which can be brought out by the caster's imagination – indeed, while it is underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as the infamous Slayer Magic, including Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. As mentioned above in the opening paragraph, Darkness-Make is a type of Molding Magic, which itself is an Elemental Magic that's focused almost entirely around the shaping of the caster's element into numerous shapes and figures in order to suit the situation, taking the concept of "Shape Transformation" to its absolute zenith; in the case of Darkness-Make, it utilizes an in-born Darkness Magic, the Elemental Magic that revolves around the manipulation and generation of darkness as its catalyst – indeed, just like most other forms of Molding Magic, Darkness-Make and Darkness Magic can be considered akin to any Bethesda Softworks game and game mods – you can't have one without the other; speaking of which, rip in pasta-sauce mod support for Fallout 4 and Skyrim for Playstation 4, you were too pure for this world, otherwise the bare-bones tool you do have is as useless as anti-corruption efforts in the government. Since Darkness Magic provides the caster with the ability to generate the darkness and focus it rather minutely into all sorts of spells, one would need Darkness-Make to get the most out of the element of darkness in general. Thus, any sane user of Darkness-Make can be considered to have their version of this Molding Magic exist as a permanent Combination Spell, which is, well, a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid; fusing Darkness-Make and Darkness Magic. Indeed, when inducing the activation sequence for any darkness-based supernatural power, the caster is capable of invoking the power to shape the demonic element produced simply by mentally commanding it or using the incantation of "Darkness-Make...spell name here"; though in the case of the stronger wielders of Darkness-Make, they can simply snap their fingers as to induce the transmogrification and convergence of all necessary particles of the activation sequence, not requiring any prior motions to invoke this unholy, demonic power. In order to harness Darkness-Make, the user makes the usual Molding Magic pose, placing their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, and from here, the caster places their closed right fist on the face of their palm – while the caster induces the usual elemental formation process by pulsing the magical energies dwelling within their Magic Origin outwards into the immediate area in order to interact with the eternano that's saturated throughout the atmosphere, thus starting up the mainstay magical energy + eternano fusion, this dynamic pose enables the user to tap into alchemic theory, which is a philosophical and protoscientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects into its mechanics as a major proponent of the sequence as they utilize their willpower as well as their Magical Aura surging outwards from their body in order to harness the principles of going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, manifesting pure darkness, which is the polar opposite to brightness, the result of the condition of a very small amount or even an absence of visible light. However, unlike regular Darkness Magic, in the case of Darkness-Make, during the activation sequence, the caster only manifests this darkness lightly, that is to say, that they simply project the darkness one or two feet ahead of themselves. However, that is where Darkness-Make's full power comes into play— if the user understands the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced in their mind; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, they can use the darkness in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using the darkness to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. During this process, the caster projects their Magic Seal outwards while envisioning the creation of their choice and drawing power from the atmosphere as to scan the vicinity for all negative feelings and absorb it; the caster's magical energies flow from their own body and entwine themselves with everything else put into action through the activation sequence, resonating visually as a pulse of black and purple energy as the desired creation spawns from the glyph of energy accompanied by a swirling torrent of inky blackness. But, of course, no matter the activation method for Darkness-Make, the end result is always the same in that it sets up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the darkness and shadows that the stray eternano and other molecules within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they deem to be suitable at a whim through the process of expanding, shaping, and solidifying the darkness, whether it be weapons for certain offensive measures for both close-range and long-range combat; also, the caster can manifest all sorts of creatures that function in a similar manner to Celestial Spirit Magic or Familiars, armour to bolster defensive capabilities, body parts, or even for more miscellaneous purposes such as more mundane, everyday items such as chairs and tables, as well as this, Darkness-Make has some strategic element to it in regards to espionage and the like, as the user is capable of creating exact replications of keys or scanners in order to access previously unavailable areas; the caster can form almost anything, whether said objects formed happen to be living or not. With Darkness-Make, the user is able to draw any darkness or shadow from any source, including the night sky and their own shadow; though they able to manifest darkness from their own magical power, but this is relatively taxing on their body and magic reserves, which is why it is preferable to draw their element from natural sources. Like regular Darkness Magic, Darkness-Make's substance is known to be extremely destructive, capable of obliterating almost anything in its path as the eternano composing the darkness accelerates the moment of contact with a physical being, causing it to explode momentarily, before reverting to its previous state and continuing to travel forward. As the user is capable of molding darkness from the night sky, Darkness-Make becomes exponentially more powerful at night—making a user of the magic considered nearly invincible, with only a few weaknesses to exploit. With high-level Darkness-Make, it is possible to manufacture an exact replica of objects using darkness as the primary material. Just like most other forms of Molding Magic such as Ice-Make and Lightning-Make, there are currently two known methods in which to harness the power of Darkness-Make; both with their own pros and cons. The first one is called Static Darkness-Make. This type of Darkness-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons of both close-range and long-range capabilities, or by affecting the very environment around them in a similar manner to terraforming. The second type is called Dynamic Darkness-Make. This type of Darkness-Make focuses on creating animate sculptures of blackness, usually in the form of creatures no matter if they're mundane or classified as legendary creatures; though human body parts and the like can also be formed. Generally, Dynamic Darkness-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Darkness-Make, though the effort to maintain these dark familiars can oftentimes be extremely taxing mentally upon the wielder. Of course, as mentioned previously, since both styles of Darkness-Make have their own pros and cons, there is no clear "superior", leaving the matter of which style is "stronger" up to the individual user. Despite all of its near invincibility as darkness can be procured from nearly everything and anywhere, Darkness-Make's greatest weakness is that by drawing upon the element of the night sky; darkness, the user subjects themselves to the full brunt of the negative emotions that compose Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic and as well as their respective subspecies magics. This, in turn, will slowly corrupt the user by negatively influencing their personality to become a twisted mirror of their former self, causing a regular magician to eventually become a dark magician, and it is because of this that a practitioner must be careful when utilizing this magic. *'Static Darkness-Make' ( Sutateikku Dākunesu Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Darkness Molding Magic): Static-Darkness Make is known as one of two mainstream methods with which to utilize the power of Darkness-Make; as one may suspect by the prefix, "Static" referring to how once created, it does not change unless through the interference of an outside source, Static Darkness-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects that can be considered to be tools, physical items that can be used to achieve a goal, especially if the item is not consumed in the process; this usually consists of various forms of weapons of both close-range and long-range capabilities that suit the situation at hand. Static Darkness-Make is by far the most common method of harnessing Darkness-Make, not only out of lack of skill on the part of many molding magicians, but because they're relatively simple to maintain when compared to the numerous shadowy beasts created through its sister method; obviously, a sword composed from the element of darkness doesn't need further instructions once created as all the caster would need to do is use it to stab all kinds of things, whereas a tiger forged from darkness would require mental commands and directions to make the most out of it. Indeed, because of how basic their composition is, Static Darkness-Make also has a greater amount of customization without the need to create entirely new spells and it's less of a hassle to manifest and keep in-action for long periods of time in contrast to the summoning constructs of the Dynamic version of the magic. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering – Static Darkness-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; an expert wielder is capable of conjuring anything from nothing. While close-combat weapons such as swords and spears are capable of being created effortlessly as can shields, but due to the intricate workings of existences such as most projectile-type weapons such as guns, they are slightly more difficult as they also require ammunition to be created alongside the launcher. *'Dynamic Darkness-Make' ( , Dainamikku Dākunesu Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Darkness Molding Magic): Dynamic Darkness-Make is the second method in which to harness the might of Darkness-Make; the prefix of "Dynamic" refers to how something is always in motion once created, and indeed, Dynamic Darkness-Make involves the user creating various animate objects forged from darkness and shadows in order to assist them in battle, whether it be for backup, or for other purposes. These inanimate objects are known to be formed when the caster focuses more magical energy into the formation of their Darkness-Make magic seal while envisioning a proper 'guardian', at which point, the user can manifest them from their magic seal – these shadowy beings take upon a purple and black colouration and emit harsh pulses of dark purple. What a wielder is capable of manifesting is highly variable, even moreso than Darkness-Make usually is – this usually takes upon the form of numerous creatures, including vertebrates such as fish, amphibians, reptiles, birds, and mammals as well as invertebrates such as mollusks, arthropods, annelids, cnidarians, and sponges; of course, at greater levels of skill, phantasms which are universally a cut above the rest, legendary creatures, can be manifested, two notable examples being dragons and phoenixes. While Dynamic Darkness-Make focuses on shadowy animals, human body parts and the like can also be formed; skilled users can manifest full humanoid beings which can serve the purpose of a distraction or just assist the caster in battle. Once brought into the current plane of existence, the creatures forged through Dynamic Darkness-Make function in a similar manner to Celestial Spirits and Familiars, as they're directed by the caster's mental commands and have their own abilities that are bestowed upon them by the wielder's thoughts. Dynamic Darkness-Make is said to be cast at a quicker pace than the shadowy weapons of Static Darkness-Make; though they generally cost more magical power to maintain due to Dynamic Darkness-Make summoning beings which more often than not requiring the user to direct and command them. With Dynamic Darkness-Make and a good memory, the user has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated in a manner not dissimilar to , the stronger they are the better. *'Darkness-Make Unlimited' ( , Dākunesu Meiku Anrimiteddo lit. The Underworld's Long Night of Spiritual Darkness Darkness Molding Magic): Darkness-Make Unlimited is the third and final mainstream method in which Darkness-Make is capable of being used – of course, as one may have noticed by the name of the style, which has a suffix instead of a prefix, Darkness-Make Unlimited is vastly different than both Static Darkness-Make and Dynamic Darkness-Make; "unlimited" referring to infinite capabilities – indeed, its activation process allows for infinite possibilities. Instead of an ordinary casting method, Darkness-Make Unlimited can be considered to be Darkness-Make's equivalent of the Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts of Dragon Slayer Magic in that Darkness-Make Unlimited encompasses the strongest spells of the magic. =Regular Spells = *'Dark Capriccio' ( , Dāku Kapurichio lit. Capriccio of Eternal Darkness) *'Dark Ghosts' ( , Dāku Gōsuto lit. Spirit Shadow): **'Circular Array' ( , Sākuru Arei lit. Spirit Shadow: Circular Array): **'Explosive Array' (霊影・爆発配列, Bakuhatsu Hairetsu lit. Spirit Shadow: Explosive Array): **'Missile Array' ( , Misairu Arei lit. Spirit Shadow: Missile Array): **'Landmine Array' (霊影・地雷配列, Jirai Hairetsu lit. Spirit Shadow: Landmine Array): *'Black Shroud' ( , Burakku Shuraudo lit. Shadow Coating): *'Phantom Bind' ( , Fantomu Baindo lit. Mysterious Person Boundary Field): Seith Magic Seith Magic (セイズ魔法, Seizu Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that deals directly with trapping wandering souls and manipulating them. So far, there are only two known variations of Seith Magic: Human Possession, which deals with trapping wandering souls inside objects and manipulating them, and Animal Possession, which deals with trapping animal souls inside the user's body to use whenever they wish. Bickslow utilizes Human Possession to trap souls into dolls and use them for various purposes, such as attacking, defending, and transportation. Nab Lasaro utilizes Animal Possession in order to engage in hand to hand combat with others. Dark Écriture Dark Écriture ( , Yami no Ekurityūru) is a Caster-Type Magic involving the usage of writing runes for various effects. Organic Link Magic Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法, Seitai Rinku Mahō) Relationships Quotes Trivia *As noted by the author Akio's given names meaning is rather ironic, and a complete coincidence, as the characters 昭雄 are read as Bright Hero, and his character primarily uses darker magic's. Category:KILLER5591 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Seith Magic Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Dark Écriture User